


The Knot Inside No Longer Ice

by cjg



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: F/M, Feels, What started a small character study transformed into I don't know what this is anymore., spoilers through episode 72
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-21
Updated: 2016-11-21
Packaged: 2018-09-01 09:52:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8619790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cjg/pseuds/cjg
Summary: A Percy and Vex feelings fic.It's freeing, isn't it, to know they both love each other.This is before they are sure of that.





	

She is the reason he's here right now alive, one of the reasons he's fought so hard to survive.

He owes his heart to her for she is the reason he still has one to give because it was already her's, completely, before his tipping point.

A singular point of light in a body so encased in evil and shadow, the one thing anchoring him entirely to this world, to her. Keeping him good even when he is too blind to see it.

The demon never noticed, thankfully, the slow transference. A little at the start, more as his feelings grew. Teaspoons, tablespoons, a few cups worth, finally a hog's head worth of a man's heart slinking away from the demon's grasp until the heart was no longer under its control.

She's pledged their aid to his fight and kept her promises and what once was only a crush really, then a small fire burning, turned to love faster than the man knew how to handle.

Felled the demon, once, then twice. A puff of smoke, the knot inside no longer ice. More whole than he's been before. He chooses to embrace love.

Repercussions found and fought, coming from all sides, most vying for their lives.

Mistakes are made, he's dead inside. Guilt smothers him at night. Newly risen, her smile shines, it hides the feelings settling in her heart and the fear in her mind.

Helping to raise a little boy with song, the scales from which he judges his own worth may be quite off. He could be more than just a wonderful tinkerer if he would just choose to be.

Genius traps go off, but nothing ever goes as planned. Acid burns, it leaves marks on their skin, a step closer to the bitter end.

Envisioned in his mind's eye, a mural of the history for this city that will never die. Children help to carve at their own heights. A sad smile on her face, a prayer to any god who will listen, please let none of them fall.

Safety first, he breathes again the broom's modifications are completed. A small line of inscription and it's handed over. The relief in their eyes clear to each other.

Uninviting are all their options now. A comforting midnight talk. A title given, to help her along. A kiss that could have gone on for so long. She now understands all love songs.

The creature wishes to make a deal for her heart and that's what does it. They've asked for too much and they're too late. Her heart is no longer her's to give. They may be alike, she understands the pain, but how do they know so much about her?

He forgets their tender moments and she's distraught. After a tense fly by, then his memories restored. A stoic face to a comrade found dead, a tenuous alliance made.

No more lies, they've told enough, the truth will get them all they want. A question asked and answered. Two hands joined and a sun rising over a mountain range they mean unity, and a new dawn apparently. Allies gained and a moment ruined. A night of gaming spent freely together.

The pit of his stomach drops because those mark are all from gun shots.

They are both truly better than they believe.

Evil returns to seek revenge. This time armed to the teeth, the man won't get away. The man forgives before he dies. She starts screaming, an arrow through the heart what a fitting end.

Pain, that's what he feels as the demon feasts. Evil is savoring his soul, it so satisfying to hear his screams. It is this that gives them time to save the man's soul, on the edges tattered but still quite whole.

Connection severed he starts to drift, then they summon him back, they plead for him. What he hears he won't remember. He wishes he could. Braver than he ever was, she confesses. She is in love, her heart is his. True love's kiss shows him back, this is not his dying day.

An ally is lying, they've been duped. They may be an ally still, but their hands have been forced by one who deceives.

Is it polite to give a woman the same heart twice? A question he ponders before a large fight, while she does her best to hide him away. He's grown since he gave the first piece of his heart away, is it the same heart if he's learned so much since that day?

This isn't just for him, for his safety. It's for her peace of mind. She can't lose him again so soon. Every single time he speaks to her, she expects questions about his resurrection and she doesn't know if she will tell the truth or if she will lie.

After she killed the beast and they're still ice cold, heat and hearts builds, buried deep within, they speak of forgiveness, of growing, of futures.

Both have risen once and died inside twice.

No more waiting, a quick kiss as he walks away and suddenly there is a smile on each flushed face.

 

 


End file.
